


We Fit Together

by wesawbears



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for sparklesthewarlock on tumblr. Simon and Raphael pretend to be dating at Magnus' party to mess with him, but Simon may be in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fit Together

Simon was sure that that the world was out to get him. Well, if he was being perfectly honest, he had felt that way since the beginning of this year between losing Clary to blonde wonderboy and being turned into a vampire, but because of all that he thought the universe could at least cut him a break somewhere. But, of course, that’s not how life worked for Simon Lewis. So now, he was left staring at an invitation Clary had given him to a party at Magnus’ (being held for no discernable occasion) acutely aware of the fact that he would spend the night surrounded by couples and wondering why this was his life. 

He sighed deeply and turned the corner into the main room of the Hotel Dumort. He had been spending more time there than the Institute now. Clary was his best friend, and he loved her, but recently he just felt more at home with Raphael and the other vampires. Once they had sorted out the situation with Camille and Simon’s betrayal, Raphael had gradually began giving Simon more responsibility again. He didn’t know why the other vampire had taken so much interest in him, but if it let him slide under the radar, he wouldn’t question it. 

It was as he was pondering this strange fact that an even stranger idea came to him. Taking Raphael to the part would solve all of his problems. Him and Magnus were already friends, so honestly he was probably already invited, he wouldn’t be alone, and it would show Raphael that his allegiances lay with him, while reconciling the two halves of his life. It didn’t have to be like a real date...just enough of one to make Clary see that he was fine.

Now that he was excited, he picked up his pace in order to find Raphael and inform him of his new plan. Unfortunately, his enthusiasm led him to turn a corner and run right into Raphael. Strike one. 

There was only a subtle difference between Raphael’s annoyed face and his resting face, but because of his general personality, Simon was intimately acquainted with the difference. His lips tightened at the corners and he looked up. Simon laughed nervously.

“Hey, buddy. Didn’t mean to wrinkle the shirt.” He reached out to smooth it for him, but was rewarded for his efforts with a smack to his hands.

“It doesn’t matter. All of my clothes are ruined because of you, I might as well get used to it.”

Simon laughed and fidgeted a bit. “So...uh...are you going to Magnus’ party?”

Raphael eyed him strangely before saying, “Surely you remember what happened at his last party? Why would I willingly subject myself to that?”

“...I was thinking we could go because all of my friends are single and if they thought I wasn’t, than hanging out with them could be less awkward, and you’re not seeing anyone...at least, I don’t think you are…” Simon trailed off when he saw how Raphael’s typical bewildered look had morphed into a look of real concern. “...Or...not.”  
“Are you seriously suggesting that we go to the party and try to convince your friends that we’re...dating?”

“...Yeah.”

Raphael cursed in Spanish and started to walk away, so Simon ran up and put his hand on his arm to pull him back.

“It would help you get back at Magnus for all the times he’s made you see unspeakable things?” Simon tried with a weak smile.

Raphael’s lips slowly curved into a smile, which was intimidating, but also kind of hot, and wait what? Simon shook his head to dispel that thought.

“You know what? He does deserve it. The things he’s made me witness…” he trailed off again, with his muttering full of names that Simon didn’t recognize and all kinds of places.

“So we’re doing this?”

Raphael shrugged. “Why not?”

\--

In the time it took for them to strategize about what exactly their next move was, Simon actually found himself having a lot of fun. When he wasn’t attending to vampire business, Raphael had a dry sense of humor that matched Simon’s and he was quite an instigator. He told Simon about the time that he and Ragnor put orange dye in Magnus’ shampoo and how he didn’t talk to them for a week afterward. 

“Do you miss him?”

“Ragnor?”

“Yeah.”

Raphael paused and played with the cross necklace he always wore absently. “I do. We had an understanding.”

“I don’t think you’re that hard to understand.”

Raphael stared at him imperceptibly. “It will be a sad, sad day when you understand me, Simon Lewis.”

With that, Simon could sense that the time for serious talk was over. Instead, he turned back to the pile of clothes they were examining and said, “We should wear each other’s clothes! You know, because then they would see that we were at that stage where we can share our stuff and it isn’t weird.”

Raphael sighed. “You already own half of my clothing. Why not?”

\--

When they arrived at the party, wearing almost matching suit jackets, Simon felt like he was going to have a heart attack. If his heart was still beating that is. He would have to ask Raphael what the vampire equivalent phrase was. He had a feeling Raphael would just walk away from him though like he did any time Simon asked him a question.

The silence as they walked up to the door was becoming awkward, so Simon attempted to break it by saying, “Well you look nice. I mean, uh, we look nice. Not trying to make it weird or-”

“Stop talking.”

Raphael rang the doorbell and they were greeted by Magnus, who predictably had Alec right at his heels. 

“Raphael. Simon. How nice of you to join us. In...matching suits,” he said, turning to look at Alec.

Raphael smiled smoothly. “We thought it was fitting,” he purred as he grabbed Simon’s hand.

Magnus’ eyes went wide, as Alec grabbed him away to play interference. “Clary is that way, Simon. We should go get another drink.”

Simon watched as Alec and Magnus headed over to the kitchen and saw Magnus gesturing wildly as Alec attempted to placate him. As soon as they were out of their line of vision Raphael laughed and Simon found himself enjoying the sound. It was smooth and deep and beautiful because of its scarceness.

“You were right. This was an excellent plan.”

They wandered over to where Clary and Izzy were standing and Simon felt nervous as he saw Clary’s jaw drop and a peculiar look pass over Isabelle’s face.

“Simon?”

“Hey, Clary. What’s up?”

“What’s up? Are you seriously asking me that right now?”

“Yes…?”

She gestured at their hands. “When did this happen?”

“Oh...um…” he looked to Raphael for support.

“About a week ago.”

“A week! Simon!”

“I was going to tell you, but things just got crazy.”

Clary beamed and pulled him into a hug. She pointed at Raphael. “I am going to give you the best friend talk in a minute, but first, I need a full debriefing.” She grabbed Simon’s arm and pulled him away towards a corner of the room and Simon found himself missing the weight of Raphael’s hand in his.

“Simon! How could you not tell me!”

Simon looked away. “It’s not real. We just did it to make Magnus freak out and because I didn’t want to be the loser at the party alone.” 

“But you looked so happy…” she paused and got a look on her face that said she had figured something out. “Oh, Simon...do you really like him?”

“Clary…”

“No. Listen to me. If you like him, tell him! You deserve to be happy Simon.”

Simon sighed. Clary could be pushy, but she was his best friend and he admired her ability to look at life and truly believe that getting what you wanted was as simple as knowing you wanted it.

“If it happens, you will be the first to know. I promise.”

She gave a curt nod. “Good.”

They headed back over to where Izzy and Raphael were standing, and found that Alec and Magnus had joined them as well. Magnus was looking unimpressed with something Raphael had just said.

They approached the group just in time to hear Izzy say, “Magnus, they don’t have to prove they’re dating.”

Magnus waved his arms and said, “No. I have been through this before. You don’t know what he and Ragnor put me through. I need to know.”

Raphael rolled his eyes and muttered in Spanish and abruptly pulled Simon into a deep kiss. Simon faintly heard Clary squawk , but he was too focused on the way Raphael’s lips felt against his, solid and unyielding, much like Raphael himself.

Magnus looked like he was in shock, but behind him Alec looked amused and said, “I’m sorry I don’t have a movie synopsis to tell you about your first public kiss.”

Raphael looked bemused, but he ignored the comment and said, “If we’re done being the entertainment for the evening, I’ve had my fill of being sociable. Good night.”

Simon followed after him, waving and gesturing to his phone to his friends.

They traveled back to the Dumort in near silence, which wasn’t in itself unusual, but Simon could sense Raphael’s agitation. They walked into the entryway and Simon attempted to clear the air.

“Well that went we-”

“Shut up.” 

Raphael turned and held Simon’s shoulders before leaning in and soundly kissing him. Simon reveled in it for a moment, before Raphael pulled away, resting their foreheads together. Simon opened his mouth and closed it a few times, before finally saying “So is this a thing?”

Raphael pulled away and scrubbed his hand down his face. “You are insufferable.”

Simon grinned. “Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes.”


End file.
